Bakugan: Revolutions
by MasterSmileyFace
Summary: With Dan's death, the Bakugan Battles Brawlers struggle to stay together and a new evil might just tear them apart. Drago still blames himself for thier leader's death, but now he'll need a new partner to Brawl again... Warning: Alternate Universe/Storyline, Massive Use of OCs, and Character Death(s). Rated T for some violence and language.
1. Prologue

**_One Year Earlier_**

"_This is the end Mag Mel!" He said_

"_No! No, it can't be! I... you can't be stronger than me!" Mag Mel stuttered_

"_Of course I can, of course we are! Right, Drago?" He responded._

"_Right, Dan." His partner said._

"_Now, Ability Activate! Revolutional!" _

"_Nooo!" Mag Mel and Razanoid yelled. _

_Mag Mel fell to his knees overcome by Dan and Drago's power, but he was… laughing?_

"_Mag Mel, you creep, what are you laughing about? You're about to lose!" Dan said._

_But the evil emperor just laughed some more. "Don't you get it Daniel? Our connection it's stronger than you think."_

"_What do you mean?!" _

"_I see what you see, you see what I see. You feel what I feel, I feel what you feel. My pain is your pain, your pain is my pain . If one of us is destroyed so is the other, for we cannot exist without each other."_

"_No. No. You're- you're lying!" _

"_Sorry Daniel but what I speak is the truth. If you destroy me, then you are destroyed as well. If you let me live I'll just come back again. Either way Daniel I still win!" He gave an evil, maniacal laugh. "So go ahead take your pick!"_

_Dan paused in total shock of what Mag Mel had said. _

"_Dan, I know what you're thinking and no, I can't, I won' do it. If I do, I'll destroy you too and I can't do that." Drago said. _

_Dan turned to Drago and smiled "Hey buddy. I know you don't want to, neither do I. But now we're not just fighting for ourselves. We're fighting for our friends, for the Bakugan, for everyone. They worked so hard to get this far and if we don't do this, then it'll all be for nothing." _

"_But Dan you're… you're my best friend. And if everyone were here they would tell us not to do it" _

"_I know but now I… I don't matter. It's the world that matters, it's them that matters. Drago we need to do this. And in order for us to do this you have to forget about my safety but remember the world's."_

"_Dan-"_

"_Drago forget about me, it's alright." He turned his back to him. Drago wasn't sure but he thought he saw a the sparkle of a tear coming down his partner's cheek._

"_I love you, buddy." Dan barely whispered._

"_Dan…" Just then in that moment, Drago saw him and his partner on the very first day they met, the day they thought they would never see each other again, all the battles they fought, both lost and won, along their friends, and lastly he saw Dan's goofy, wonderful smile. It was such an innocent smile, full of hope and dreams for a world of Bakugan..._

" _Mag Mel!" Dan yelled out to the villain. _

"_What you've made your decision to destroy me? You know this will only end in you destroying your very self."The evil emperor laughed. _

"_That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Dan said._

"_I was hoping you'd make that decision. I'm almost happy since I'll die knowing that you'll meet your end as well."_

_Dan clenched his fists, it was now or never. The action he was about to take was something he couldn't take back. "Now Ability Activate! Wonder Superior!"_

_Drago shot the energy blast at Razanoid, there was a great flash and scream, then Razanoid was no more. Mag Mel's laugh echoed throughout the Dark moon. "Finally! I told you Daniel, I would destroy you, even if it is the last thing I do!" He cried as he, Mag Mel, disintegrated into dust, finally defeated._

_but their victory was short lived."Ahhh!" Dan yelled in pain, it felt as if someone was trying to rip his heart out._

"_Dan!" Drago yelled. He tried to grab him but there was a giant tremor, with Mag Mel gone the Dark Moon was crumbling apart. Dan fell to his knees just as Drago tried to save his beloved partner, but Drago never reached him..._

* * *

**_Present Day_**

As the world mourns over the disappearance and apparent death of the leader of the famous Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Daniel Kuso, Bakugan, Humans, Gundalians, Nethians, and New Vestroians alike work together to rebuild the destruction caused by Mag Mel or the once Emperor Barodias. The promise of a new age where humans and other alien species were to live together in peace and harmony with Bakugan was made in his death, but still he said to be so young, only 17… Still the Brawlers are sure to make his sacrifice was not made vain.

As the new leader of the Battle Brawlers Shun Kazami struggles to be as good as Dan, and with a new evil on the rise he doesn't know if he's up to the task….

Maroucho just can't seem to accept that Dan's really gone. He usually half expects him to walk into the room talking about food. He can't seem to focus on anything else but his old teammate…

Alice is having haunting nightmarish warnings from Masquerade of a new evil that may not be so new after all…

Runo's determined to make sure that Dan's sacrifice wasn't for nothing, but she still isn't sure about her own feelings since he's been gone…

Drago hasn't been the same since. He blames mostly himself for Dan's death. Ever since there's been a void in his heart that can't seem to be filled, but with this new Brawler, she might be able to partly fill it…

14-year-old Eve Caldrin is a shy inexperienced rookie brawler who, at first glance, may not add up to much. Though she holds a power that is unlike any other the Brawlers have ever seen, only if she were able to control it…

The Ghost is a rogue whose intentions are a mystery to the Brawlers as his identity. Though his brawling style is eerily similar to their late leader he claims that he is not the brawler…

With Daniel dead the Brawlers can barely pull themselves together, much less fight a brand new evil. Can this new Brawler pull them together? Or will chaos reign? Find out in Bakugan Revolutions!

* * *

Yeah, so BBB might be a bit old and childish but this was the sh*t when I was about seven. I found this while digging through some old crap of mine and thought to myself 'Why in the hell not continue/finish it?' So enjoy!


	2. Episode 1: New Generation

_**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't a molecule of the Bakugan Franchise. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Except for the OCs and such, but you probably would've figured that one out. ;)**_

* * *

"Yeah! You can do it big bro!" From front row of the stadium stands Eve Caldrin cheered on her brother, Rory Caldrin.

Rory turned and spotted his little sister in the crowd, made obvious by her long blond hair with red streaks and oversized hooded jacket. He gave a thumbs up and waved. "Hey, sis! Taros and I are going to win this one for you!"

Rory turned back to the battle. "Okay, here we go! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Subterra Taros!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Taros snorted.

"You said it buddy!" Rory said. "Now ability activate! Earth Shaker!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! Bakugan of all elements!" The MC announced "We in Bakugan City are proud to announce the winner of this Battle Royal, Rory Caldrin"

Rory gave a huge smile as he received the prize medallion and waved to the cheering crowd.

"Now Rory you do realize that the winner of this Battle Royal gets a chance to battle the leader of the Bakugan Brawlers, Shun Kazami, himself? And you never know you could be good enough to even gain a spot on the team!" The MC said.

"Really? That's way cool dude!" Rory exclaimed. "Hear that Taros? We get to battle Shun Kazami!"

"Yeah, and you know what we're going to do?" Taros said

"What?" Rory questioned.

"We're going to defeat the Brawlers leader and then we'll be brawlers ourselves!"

Rory laughed "Ha! You said it buddy!"

After the commotion Eve met up with Rory outside the stadium.

"Wow! Big brother, you're so amazing! You won the tournament and now you get a chance to battle Shun Kazami!" Eve exclaimed.

Rory gave his sister a big hug and smiled "Yeah, I guess that makes me pretty a-mazing."

"Hey! Don't forget about me! _I_ was the one doing all the work." Taros said from Rory's shoulder.

"Haha! I would never forget about you Taros." Eve said as Taros leaped on her head.

"Come on guys let's head home." Rory said, "Mom and Dad are probably waiting."

As they walked home the sun was setting giving the sky a nice orange-reddish hue. It signified the end of another long day. Eve began to giggle, "Stop it Taros! I think my head's ticklish!"

"Sorry Eve but I always liked your hat; it's a lot more comfy than Rory's shoulder." Taros said while getting himself comfy on Eve's white beanie hat.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Rory questioned.

"Exactly what I said, Eve's hat is a lot more comfy than your shoulder." Taros answered.

"Oh, what? So now you wanna Eve's Bakugan huh?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Would you really let Taros become my partner?" Eve asked, oblivious to Rory's sarcasm.

Rory sighed, "Sorry sis. But Taros is my partner."

Eve looked down in disappointment. Upon seeing his sister down Rory quickly came up with something to cheer her up.

"But you know what sis? I promise that I'll find you the perfect Bakugan partner!"

Eve looked up, with a hopeful sparkle in her bright blue eyes, "Really? You promise?"

"Yeah of course!" Rory answered "I would do anything for my little sis."

"I'll help out too." Taros added. "Besides most Bakugan would be more attracted to me than to that guy."

"Hey, now what's _that _suppose to mean?!" Rory exclaimed while Eve just giggled.

* * *

**Well whaddya'll think? Just to say, Taros is a Subterra Bakugan that is my own Bakugan I came up with. He generally looks like Bull with a Subterra Attribute color scheme, you can imagine the rest. RORY IS NOT the main character. Just Eve's big bro 'cause it's nice to have siblings and don't worry, the Brawlers will have their introductions soon! Until next time~! **


	3. Episode 2: Past and Present

**Disclaimer****: I don't anything from te Bakugan franchise, everything and every character belongs to its respective owners (beside the few OCs that are my own)**

**Yay! Sorry, it took me forever. I kind of didn't know what to write. . .T-T But I figured it out! Here ya go! :D**

* * *

Shun sighed to himself as he looked out to the rising sun. He was standing atop the New World Memorial building; the building dedicated to the former, now deceased, leader of the Brawlers and his once best friend. From up so high, he could see the sun show a shining path of gold across the ocean. As a gust of wind passed by him, he brushed some loose bangs out-of-the-way. About a month ago he decided to grow his hair out again. Since then he had kept the mess in a ponytail, but it always seemed to fall out again.

"It's a sure beautiful thing to see, Sensei. The sunrise, I mean." A voice said.

Shun looked down to his right shoulder where his partner Bakugan had situated himself. Ventus Gurifen was new to the human world of Earth and was a young, inexperienced Bakugan as well. Shun would've stayed with Jaakor, but the Bakugan had decided to return to his home world. Shun had found his new partner wondering around BakuganCity. Coincidently, both were in need of a partner and Shun seemed to see a lot of potential in the young Ventus Bakugan.

Gurifen was interesting to say the least. Most of the time didn't watch what he was saying and just spoke his mind. But he was a good listener and thinker, and that's what made him a good student. He was always ready to take advice from Shun, and was very obedient to his new Sensei. Yet he wasn't entirely passive, when a situation got extreme, Gurifen would sometimes act on instinct than think things through. And being a young Bakugan, Gurifen would also have some self-confidence issues. But Shun knew he would be able to work out all the kinks later, through the course of their partnership.

Shun nodded to Gurifen, but didn't say anything. The sunrise reminded him of something a great friend once told him. It was a cheesy something, but it always made him think when he thought about it. Mainly it was because he always had to think of him, of Dan. But he couldn't dwell over the past now, could he? It had been over a year since that day that he died. Now Shun was the leader of the Brawlers, but a responsibility like that never felt so heavy. People depended on him to make the right choices. He always had to make sure everything and everyone was safe and secure. Even aliens from other worlds first looked to him as their hero. And not to mention the thousands of fans all throughout the world who saw him as an unbeatable champion. Is this what Dan had felt all the time? Could he, Shun, really live up to something like that?

"Hey, you're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Shun looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. He hadn't heard him come up, but that was probably because he was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Marucho." Shun gave a half-smile at the old friend. Marucho gave him a concerned look back as he walked up beside the Ventus Brawler.

"Hey, buddy! We can tell your smile's fake ya know!" Another familiar voice came from Marucho's shoulder, Preyas had returned from New Vestroia to become Marucho's partner again for the time being. Radizen, like Jaakor, had decided to return to his home world.

Shun blinked and tilted his head. For a moment, something seemed strange about his two friends, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Hey, now why are you looking at me like that?" Marucho questioned as he looked at Shun's eyes. "You're really acting strange this morning."

Ah! That was it. Marucho wasn't looking up at Shun; instead the boy was eye level with him. Wait, when did Marucho get so tall? Shun thought. He assumed he never had the time to realize how grown up Marucho was now and his size change too.

"Shun? Are you okay?" Marucho said, by this point he was becoming rather concerned about his friend.

"Oh, I'm fine." Shun answered and turned away from the Aquos Brawler, back to the rising sun. Marucho turned east too, for a moment the two and their Bakugan just stared out to the open sea and morning sky.

"You still haven't answered my question." Marucho suddenly said.

"Huh?" Shun was again pulled out of his thoughts. "Oh. . ." For once, the ninja master hesitated. "I think we both know the answer already, Marucho."

"I see." Marucho nodded and sighed. Another gust of wind came, blowing strands of hair along with it.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Get up! Get up! Get up! Big brother, get up!" Eve ran into Rory's room and shook her big brother awake. "Come on, today's the big day! A really, really big day!"

"Aww… Come on, five more minutes." Rory groaned from under the blankets. He rolled over and put a pillow over his head.

"Don't mind him Eve. He always gets up like that." Eve heard a voice from Rory's desk.

"Oh, hey Taros!" Eve greeted the Subterra Bakugan with a good morning smile. "Can you really believe you and Rory are going to battle Shun Kazami? The leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"

"Hah, yeah I know. But I think you're the one who can't believe it the most out of all of us." Taros joked.

"What time is it?" They both heard Rory's voice say from under the blankets.

"It's time to get up, get up, get up!" Eve said back, and then both she and Taros laughed as they heard another groan from under the blankets.

* * *

"Good luck Rory!" The Caldrin siblings' mother and father waved them off from the front door.

"Yeah, we'll be watching the entire battle!" Their father called after them.

"Yeah, thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" Rory waved good-bye to them while Eve walked beside him.

"Knowing you, you might need it." Taros said from Rory's shoulder.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rory sarcastically said and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you'll need any luck, big bro! You and Taros are unstoppable!" Eve said.

"Haha, thanks sis. I'll win this battle for you." He patted Eve on the head.

"Rory, you say that for every battle."

"That's because it's true. There's not a single battle I've ever brawled that hasn't been for you."

"What about the ones you've lost?" Taros interjected.

"Oh gee, thanks for ruining the little brother-sister moment there Taros." Rory retorted. "Yeah, even the ones I've lost."

"I think that's cheesy." Taros said back, "But it is just my opinion."

Rory faced away and began mumbling unintelligible, but obviously angry gibberish.

Eve saw that Rory seemed embarrassed about admitting it. "I don't think it's cheesy Rory. I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me." She gave him a big smile and interlocked arms with him as the walked.

Rory turned back and gave sheepish smile back. "Thanks, sis."


	4. Episode 3: What We Fought For

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything from the Bakugan Franchise. Nothing. Zero. Zilch.**

**Yo! It's been awhile huh? Here's an extra long chapter as to say "I'm sorry for not updating in forever"**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Rory look! You're up on TV!" Eve called out to her brother as they arrived at the arena. Above them the giant TV screen showed snapshots and quick videos of Rory and Taros in battle.

"That's right folks!" The MC's voice boomed. "Today is the day where Rory Caldrin, Champion of this year's Battle Royal, faces off against the undefeated, amazing, astonishing leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Shun Kazami!"

In a flashy Ventus green themed graphic, the screen switched to battle scenes to the famous Brawler and his partner, Ventus Gale Gurifen. Eve heard her brother give a low long whistle.

"Aw, man. He's pretty tough." Rory commented as he looked up at the screen.

"What do ya expect?" Taros said. "He is the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"Hey stop that! Mr. Kazami might be tough, but you guys are bajillion-zillion times tougher. And remember, you said you would win this battle for me, right big bro?" Eve said to try to cheer her brother up.

"Heh, you're right sis. I did say that, didn't I? I guess that means we got an obligation to win, right Taros?" Rory asked his partner.

"You said it, not me." Taros replied.

"And you're just as peachy as ever." Rory sighed.

"Eve! Rory! Taros!" At the sound of their names they turned to see a girl in a sundress with bright blue hair tied in a ponytail and Haos Bakugan running toward them.

"Angelina!" Eve waved and embraced the girl once she reached them. "And Lumière! Haha, good to see you both here!" She turned toward the floating Haos Bakugan.

"Greetings to you all." Lumière nodded his head politely. Julie's partner Bakugan, Haos Lustré Lumière, was known to be a very gentlemanly and courteous knight-like Bakugan, much to contrast his partner's rambunctious and excitable attitude.

"Eve, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Angelina nodded toward Rory "I mean your brother's going against Shun Kazami! Cousin Runo said he's gonna have to put up a big fight to even lay a scratch on him!"

"Oh right. . . Your cousin's a retired Brawler, Runo Misaki. . . She must be pretty tough too huh?" Rory said.

"Cousin Runo might not battle anymore but yeah! She's taught me everything I know about Bakugan." Angelina replied.

"And I'm sure that's a lot." Another voice interjected. The voice belonged to another friend of the Caldrin siblings, Kendrew McKinley; a Darkus user with mixed ethnicities of Japanese and Irish, which explains his long, dark as night hair and light, piercing blue eyes.

"Kendy, hey." Rory said, playfully calling him by his childhood nickname.

"Don't call me that, Rory." Kendrew replied like he had said the same thing nearly hundreds of times before, which he had.

"Hey, Kendrew!" Angelina greeted him.

"Hi." Eve said.

"Mongrel." Lumière said to the Darkus Wolf Bakugan on Kendrew's shoulder.

"Taros, Lumière." Mongrel replied.

"Hey Wolfy." Taros playfully greeted him with a nickname.

"Don't call me that, Taros." The Darkus Bakugan replied with just as much enthusiasm as his partner.

"So you really are fighting against Kazami today?" Kendrew asked Rory.

"That is what everyone keeps telling me." The Subterra user replied with a nervous smile.

Kendrew gave a sly smile. "Then how about Mongrel and I give you some special training?"

Rory's smile quickly faded. "Wait, what?"

"Come on, Rory! If you beat Kendrew, it'll really boost your morale." Eve suddenly said.

"That's a really big if there." Kendrew said, challenging the older Caldrin sibling.

Rory smirked; his eyes shined with a new determination and an old childhood rivalry. "Oh, it's on."

"Yeah go Kendrew!" Angelina shouted from the front row of the empty training arena.

Eve turned to look at her friend who was sitting beside her. "You're cheering for Kendrew?"

Angelina laughed, "Well, obviously. Besides if you're cheering for Rory, then it's only fair." The blue haired girl let out a dreamy sigh as she looked out to the arena. Rory and Kendrew were on opposite sides of the arena and the battle was about to begin. "Eve, be honest with me, do you think I've got a chance with Kendrew?" She asked Eve.

Eve's eyes widened at the question. She knew her friend liked to like boys, but she wasn't the type to ask advice on it. Also, Eve was likely to be the last person anyone would ask for love advice; she didn't even put much thought into the concept. "Uh. . . Angelina isn't he like . . . 17?"

"And I'm 15! And you're gonna be 15 next week. Seriously, Eve you need to start thinking about these things. The only boys you've ever talked to are Kendrew and your brother. "

"Um, yeah. Why don't you just do all the thinking about that for me, Angelina?" Eve said in response to her friend's sudden outburst. The girl wasn't in any hurry to find love. Though it was true that the only guys she ever really talked to were Kendrew and her brother, her brother definitely wasn't a dating option and Kendrew was more like her brother's best friend. Since they had all grown up together, he was also like another brother to her. Frankly, she thought it would be awkward if any of them started dating each other.

Angelina's expression softened and she rolled her eyes. "I guess that'll work for now."

"Hey guys! You ready for this?" Rory shouted from the arena.

"Ready than ever Rory!" Eve yelled back.

"Yeah!" Angelina shouted.

"We wish you all the best of luck!" Lumière shouted to both of them

"Hah! Mongrel and I won't need it!" Kendrew said.

"Make that double." Rory said. "Alright Taros, let's go!"

"You said it!" Taros switched into his ball form as Rory grabbed him.

"Bakugan Brawl! Rise Subterra Suelo Taros!" He yelled as he launched Taros into the arena. Taros roared and dug his front hoof into the arena floor, like a bull ready to charge.

"Mongrel." Kendrew said, unaffected by Taros' attempt at intimidation.

"Ready." The Darkus Bakugan growled and switched into his ball form.

"Bakugan Brawl! Rise Darkus Canidae Mongrel!" Kendrew shouted as he launched Mongrel into the arena.

The wolf-like Bakugan bared his fangs and growled a snarl. "We're not gonna hold back just 'cause you're facing against that Kazami today."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Taros jeered back.

"Drago, what are you doing?" Runo was surprised to find Drago here of all places. It was the security room for BakuganCity, screens showed dozens of live feed from cameras posted all around the city. A computer automatically screened each feed for anything out of the ordinary, so there wasn't a need for a security guard. Runo actually shouldn't have been surprised to find the Pyrus Bakugan here; it was one of the few place he could be alone.

"Runo. . . I'm just thinking." Drago replied.

"Well, okay." Runo didn't like how Drago hesitated to reply. Lately, he had acted strange; disappearing for hours at a time with no one able to find him, keeping quiet and not talking much, and not participating in any battle were just some of the out of character things Drago had done lately. It had been almost a year since Dan. . . . And Drago still hadn't found a new partner. The retired Brawler was worried about him.

"Drago, I've been thinking." Runo said; she didn't like to see Drago this way. He seemed so lonely, so hurt, since that day almost a year ago. "Maybe you should start looking for-"

"A new partner?" Drago finished Runo's question. "Runo I appreciate your concern but I'm-"

"Never going to find anyone like him." Runo finished for him. "I mean, it's not like you want anyone exactly like him, you just want-"

"Him. And no one else. "

Runo took a deep breath in and then out. She leaned against the frame of the door, and for a moment, just stared at the former partner of her best friend; her once best friend. _He's gone now, Runo. He really is gone now._ She thought to herself. _We can't dwell on the past. Dan wouldn't want us to do that. _

The screens changed to a camera with the view of the training arena. Two teenage boys were battling against each other; a Subterra and a Darkus Bakugan were on the field. Another screen showed two younger teen girls shouting and cheering on the battlers and their Bakugan.

Runo smiled to herself as she watched the battle. _So this is what Dan wanted. This is what he and Drago fought for, and what he died for. _

"It's bittersweet isn't it?" She thought aloud.

Drago nodded, knowing exactly what Runo was talking about.

* * *

**AN: As for the Bakugan, Mongrel is a wolf and Lumière is a knight. Just imagine that with the um. . . respective Darkus and Haos color schemes. **

**Kendrew and Angelina are just some OC's of mine and I'd say to *slight hinting spoiler* watch out for Kendrew. ;)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
